naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Alekis Wolfheim
Alekis Wolfheim, the Artillery Alchemist, was a former State Alchemist in the State Military and a former protégé of the Iron-Blood Alchemist, Basque Grand before his death at the hands of Scar. After quiting the military, he became a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros under Mard Geer's supervision. Background Physical Appearance Alekis is a slim young man of average height, whose figure is toned and muscular. He also has fair skin, blue eyes, and dark brown, spiky hair with several strands framing parts of his forehead. He typically wore a white and light-green version of the standard Amestrian Military uniform, along with long coattails and a tie in the center. Personality Alekis is a calm, collected man who follows orders like a soldier, but prefers to follow orders from those he trusts. Synopsis Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Genius Intellect: Immense Chi Power: Alchemy Armament Alchemy: Using a form of alchemy based around the ceration of industrial weapons and constructions made from all forms of metal, Alekis, much like his teacher Grand, is able to adapt to a variety of combat situations due to the versatile effect of his unique transmutation circles. Showing the ability to create a large amount of destructive cannons, fast moving chains and even immensely thick iron walls, his proficiency in combat earned him great notoriety, even earning worthy praise from powerful alchemists like Alphonse and Armstrong, showing that his skills maybe even higher than General Grand's. *'Firearm Weapon Transmutations': Drawing materials from the ground below, Basque is able to swiftly create a large amount of steel cannons capable of firing a barrage of destructive shells at his opponents. These shell blasts were strong enough to destroy the alchemical walls produced by Alphonse, as well as pierce through the latter's left arm and torso. Alekis can also create other long-ranged weaponry such as large machine-guns that can fire over 100 bullets in raid succession and two missile launches that fires missiles that could blow up any area within a 60m radius. *'Melee Weapon Transmutations': *'Chain Transmutations': Using the iron drawn from the ground to create the previous cannons, Alekis creates a multitude of fast moving chains which fly towards the opponent, each tipped with a large spike in the hopes of impaling them. *'Cage Transmutations': Holding his hands on the ground, Alekis is able to summon a decent sized iron cage from the earth, also being able to create them despite being a certain distance from the target. Equipment Transmutation Gauntlets: During combat Alekis would equip his master's twin transmutation gauntlets to aid in his alchemy. Both gauntlets were plated with metal along the forearms and had two loose rings hanging off the wrists. Both the rings and the plates were intricately engraved with his transmutation circle markings. On the back of each hand there were several more metal sections, each lined with stunted spikes. Relationships Family * Allies *Tartaros ** *Unified Axis Enemies/Rivals *Team Warriors *Unified Axis Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:State Alchemist Category:State Military Category:Tartaros Members Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:SS-Class Level Combatants Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters